Más que una sirvienta, menos que una novia
by Gisse Cullen Ivashkov
Summary: Bella y Edward se hicieron una promesa de amor eterno siendo unos niños, pero ahora han crecido y Edward se ha convertido en un monstruo, que más que amar a Bella parece que sólo la quiere como esclava. ¿Será así realmente,o está Edward enamorado de ella?


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyes. La historia es una adaptación del manga cuyo autor es Shigano Iori

_La promesa se hizo hace bastante tiempo, cuando Bella y Edward tenían 7 años…_

-Bells, tú eres mía, así que tienes que estar siempre conmigo ¿lo prometes?- dijo el niño pelo cobrizo mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-claro Eddy, lo prometo, porque me encanta tu sonrisa- le dijo la pequeña de cabello castaño observándolo con sus grandes ojos chocolates

-¡si!-

_Ahora cinco años después…la promesa sigue en pie._

Bella POV

-¡vamos pásala!-

-eso es, ¡muy bien!-

Estaba en la cancha mirando a Edward entrenar con el equipo de basketball de nuestro colegio, donde él es capitán. La práctica era en la hora de almuerzo así que lo estaba esperando con su almuerzo.

-tomemos un descanso muchachos-

Venía hacia donde me encontraba con ese andar sexy que tiene y que me pone nerviosa.

-tengo hambre, ¡Bella comida!-

-aquí tienes- dije mientras le pasaba la fuente con el almuerzo

-quiero jugo-

-si-

-y una toalla-

-¡por supuesto!-

-Bella- me llamó mientras buscaba su toalla

-¿si?- me giré para mirarlo.

Y de repente tengo la cuchara en mi boca mientras él se encuentra muy cerca de mí con su sonrisa torcida.

-Ed…-

-sabe mal, así que te lo doy-

Hace unos años Edward y yo hicimos la promesa de estar siempre juntos. Y ahora, él gran Edward Cullen, se ha vuelto malvado.

-¡hey, Edward! Es algo que han hecho para ti, ¿quién te crees que eres?- le grité enojada, como podía decir eso cuando le preparé con mucho cariño su comida

-pues yo- me dijo arrogantemente-¿sabes? Creo que el pollo no tiene mucho sabor-

¡¿Cómo me puede decir eso?

-Edward deberías portarte mejor con ella- le dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba de los hombros por la espalda, él también pertenecía al equipo

Edward caminó hacia nosotros y me sacó de los brazos de Jacob para envolverme en los suyos.

-Black, está bien, especialmente desde que…Bella es mía. Así tiene que ser siempre- le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente- ¿verdad Bella?- me preguntó con su sonrisa

-s…si- solo le pude responder, mi corazón latía a un ritmo que me asustaba, y apostaba que me encontraba absolutamente roja.

Aunque Edward haya cambiado y se haya vuelto arrogante y un poco malvado conmigo, su sonrisa…es la de siempre, lo único que no ha cambiado es esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida de la que no puedo evitar quedar atrapada.

-"eso no es excusa" "¡oh! Edward vuelve a estar tonteando"- decían los miembros del equipo que nos miraban con atención. ¡Que vergüenza!

-está bien Jacob, gracias, pero no pasa nada-

-Bella, eres una chica muy buena ¿huh?- solo pude sonreírle

-Bueno Edward me necesita y si no lo hago entonces…-

-¡hey, esto no es un espectáculo!- no me había dado cuenta de que Edward se había alejado de mi

-oh, yap…- me dijo Jacob

-¿no tienen nada que hacer? ¡entonces practiquen!-

-eeekkkk, nooo- le respondieron los chicos

-muy buen ¡100 tiros!-

-incluso tiene algunas…buenas cualidades- le dije a Jacob mirando el lado "bueno" de Edward

-mira esto capitán-

-woo, ven como pueden hacerlo-

-solo se estaba exhibiendo Bella, pero bueno…-

De repente algo me choca contra la cabeza, y cuando me giro vi que fue Edward.

-¡hey Edward! No tires las cosas de esa forma, puede ser peligroso- le grité mientras él solo me dio la espalda

-es para ti-

-¿brillo de labios?-

-pensaba que te quedaría bien- me dijo mirándome sobre su hombro. Mi corazón casi se para al pensar en que él lo escogió para mí

-gra…cias- le dije toda sonrojada

-sip, te lo pondré- dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente

.

.

.

.

-esp…ed…ward…mmm…-

-¡ah!-

-¿por qué me besas?-

-con ese brillo tus labios son muy tentadores, así que me apeteció besarte

Ambos estábamos con la respiración alterada y mi corazón latía rápidamente al estar bajo esa mirada que me impedía dejar de besarlo

-una vez más-

-Ed…-

-necesito más-

Edward volvió a besarme, y yo no podía resistirme, sin embargo una leve caricia por mi pecho me hizo reaccionar

-¡n…nooooooo!-dije separándolo de mi- ¡Edward eres un imbécil!- y salí corriendo

Yo no soy capaz de refrenarme cuando Edward está tan sexy, después de todo a mi me gusta así que no es que no quiera hacerlo con él, pero si lo hago cuando aún no se si soy o no su novia ¡todo estaría acabado!

Edward POV

-¿qué le pasa? Tampoco le he hecho tanto-

-lo sabes ¿no?- dijo Jacob

-¿espiando Black?-

-lo siento por Bella, no deberías haberla forzado tan de repente, sobretodo en un sitio como este. Mira que te digo que seas amable con las chicas ¿eh?-

-las mujeres son un rollo- solo le respondí

-¿has oído hablar de la leyenda del campamento de la escuela?-escuchamos a unas chicas del instituto hablar entre ellas

-si, se dice que si te declaras a la persona que te gusta y la besas ante la hoguera los dos serán felices para siempre-

-¿en serio? Entonces debería declararme al chico que me gusta-

-que mona, ¿eh?-dejo Jacob después de que esas chicas de alejaran- no puedo creer que se crean esas cosas-

Yo solo pude decir mmm, después de todo eso había llamado mi atención, pero no pensaba admitírselo y solo me hice el tonto.

Bella POV

Hoy era el día del campamento que realiza todos los años el colegio. Este año vinimos a unas cabañas que según lo que decía en este momento uno de los profesores que venían con nosotros estaban en lo profundo del bosque, por lo que era muy peligroso andar a solas por la noche.

Con respecto a Edward, logre evitarlo lo que quedaba del día de ayer, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y aunque esta me asustara ya había tenido suficiente. Hasta que no sepa que de verdad estoy con Edward…¡no más besos! Y es que el que nos habíamos dado ayer no era el primero, pero como dije antes, aún no se que es lo que soy de Edward, y si dejo que las cosas sigan así nunca llegaremos a ser una pareja.

-hey Bella-¡hablando del diablo! Edward me tenía tomada de mi muñeca- ¿sabes donde está mi guía?-

-eehh…mmm…- no sólo no estoy preparada mentalmente, sino que su cara está demasiado cerca

-¿eh?-¡tenía que escapar!

-n…no , no sé donde estará- dije tratando de soltarme y alejarme pero él me retuvo

-pequeña…¿estás intentando evitarme?-

-no, no es eso-dije evadiendo su mirada, ya que o sino se daría cuenta de que miento

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e intentó besarme, pero yo lo aleje con mis manos.

-¿Qué haces Bella?-dijo poniéndose rojo, supongo que de rabia

-¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué de repente intentas eso delante de todo el mundo?-yo también estaba roja, pero de vergüenza-¡no me digas que es por el brillo!- le dije recordando lo que me había dicho ayer

-que mas da, pero déjame hacerlo-pero yo seguía esquivándolo, solo quería correr-¿quién te crees que eres? No me rechaces estúpida-

Solo nos quedamos mirando, podía ver que Edward estaba demasiado enojado, pero a pesar de eso yo no podía besarlo sin saber lo que éramos

-¡ya no me importas!-me dijo mientras se marchaba

Solo he conseguido que se enfade, supongo que no puedo descubrir su real…

-Bella, ¿tanto quieres evitar sus besos?-me dijo Tanya, una chica muy linda que iba en nuestro salón aunque no hablaba mucho con ella

-no es eso, en realidad no…-

-pues es lo que parecía, que no querías besarle. Pobre Edward, quiero decir, él es tan genial y quizá debería cogerle- me dijo como si recién lo estuviera pensando

-que dices-

-pues que…Edward dijo que…no eras su novia-no puede ser cierto, pensé para mi-estoy segura de que piensa que solo eres una chica conveniente. No te pongas en mi camino ¿vale?-dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña hacia donde había ido Edward.

Yo también me dirigí hacia allá. ¿de verdad Edward pensará que solo soy eso? estaba decidida a preguntárselo a Edward, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación pude ver que Tanya estaba con él en su habitación

-Edward, estabas esperándome ¿verdad? Te estaba buscando-

No podía ser cierto, ¿no le importa quién sea?

-Bella ¿Qué haces? Si buscas a Edward está…¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo Jacob sin embargo no pude responderle. Solo pensaba que en realidad soy yo la que no puede estar con otro que no sea Edward y que nuestra promesa no significaría lo mismo para él como lo era para mí. Lo había malentendido todo.

Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que alejarme de ahí, no quería que él me viera llorar. No sabía hacia donde corría, solo quería alejarme.

Edward POV

-Edward, estabas esperándome ¿verdad? Te estaba buscando-

Me encontraba bastante enojado porque Bella se negó a besarme, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer eso? no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, así que en realidad no entendía cuál era su problemas. Y como estaba enojado no iba a aguantar que cualquiera se me colgara del cuello, por muy Tanya Denali que fuera no estaba de humor para aguantarla. Estaba tratando de calmarme para no empujarla tan fuerte, aunque igual lo hice.

-¡hey! No me toques-Edward tu…-dijimos con Jacob a la vez, no se que estaba haciendo aquí, pero primero le aclararía un par de cosas a Tanya que estaba sentada en el suelo debido a mi empuje

-estoy bien con Bella, no me interesa nadie mas, ¿vale?- Tanya me miro mal y se fue. Ahora a ver que quiere este otro

-¿Qué pasa Black? ¿otra vez espiando?-

-no, eres imbécil, Bella los ha visto-

Oh mierda

Bella POV

Ya se había hecho de noche, y el bosque, que es en donde me encontraba, estaba demasiado oscuro. Aún seguía sollozando, y es que no podía creer como fui tan tonta, estaba tan contenta atesorando el brillo y poniéndomelo, llevándolo conmigo para todas partes incluso ahora que estaba llorando por él.

-oh-sin darme cuenta el brillo de me soltó de las manos, cayendo a una pequeña quebrada sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Trate de recogerlo, pero no podía conseguirlo

-no puede ser, sólo un poco más-

Por fin pude agarrarlo-¡que bien!-sin embargo yo también caí a la quebrada

-ow, ¿me he caído…desde ahí?-dije mirando para arriba, que desde donde estaba se veía de mucha mas altura que desde arriba.

-¡oh, el brillo!-me acordé. Comencé a buscarlo por entre las ramitas y el pasto hasta que al fin lo encontré. Era el primer regalo que me hizo Edward, aunque no lo crean, y aunque él no sintiera lo mismo, yo de verdad lo quiero. Como no hacerlo con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene.

Pero bueno, basta de seguir lamentándome, tenía que regresar, trate de pararme, pero volví a caer, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía el tobillo, me lo debo haber torcido con la caída.

Ahora que iba a hacer, no traía mi celular para llamar a alguien, y justo ahora estaba escuchando ruido cerca de donde me encontraba, ¿un perro salvaje? Ahora que lo recuerdo el profesor dijo que no nos internáramos solos al bosque, que era peligroso.

Ay, ¿y que hago ahora? Con el tobillo así no puedo correr, y cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca. Ay no, lo sentía detrás de unas ramas que estaban cerca de mí. Solo pude cerrar los ojos y gritar.

-¡Edwaaaaaaard!-

-¿me llamabas?-no puede ser. Ante mi se encontraba Edward totalmente sucio, con algunas ramitas en su cabello y con su respiración errática por venir a buscarme.

-agh, se me ha metido algo en la boca-yo solo me quede mirándolo, aún no me creía que él estaba aquí.

De repente él pone su mirada en mi, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo y se estaba poniendo rojo, ay, estaba enojadísimo.

-¡imbécil! prestas atención al peligro. ¿eres un niño o que? ¡nos dijeron que no viniéramos al bosque! ¡es mas, estás herida! ¡maldita imbécil! Deberías morir-enojadísimo era poco, estaba hecho una fiera.

Y yo que estaba tan contenta de que haya venido y me dice eso después de haber venido a rescatarme? Tenía ganas de llorar. Podía verlo tomar respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse.

-no tendrías que haber ido tan lejos-dijo un poco mas tranquilo, aunque se seguía viendo enojada ya no me gritaba-¡no tenemos tiempo! Sube, date prisa que yo te llevaré-dijo mientras se inclinaba para que me subiera a su espalda, pero que se creía

-no, no quiero. No soy tu novia no pienso escucharte-dije girándome para no verlo a la cara

-¡estate calladita!-me dijo mientras me subía a su espalda, no se como lo hizo

-¡aahhhh!-Edward comenzó a subir muy muy rápido, parecía poseído. Subió en un dos por tres la pequeña quebrada y luego siguió corriendo, supongo que hacia donde estaban los demás. No paro en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos todos nos quedaron mirando.

-lo…lo hicimos-me dijo Edward respirando agitadamente

-¿por qué estabas tan desesperado…por llegar a la hoguera?-por más que trataba de entenderlo, no podía, no le encontraba sentido

-por eso de vivir felices para siempre…si te declaras y besas a la persona que amas ante el fuego ¿no?-dijo hablando de espaldas a mi

-ehh…sip-

-te quiero-dijo girándose y fijando su mirada en mi, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. Ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-¡maldita sea! ¡nunca volveré a decir eso!-decía mientras se pasaba repetidamente las manos por su cabello

-no puede ser…-yo estaba en shock

-¿Qué quieres decir? Con lo que me ha costado y aún..-

-bueno…¡fuiste tú quién dijo que yo no era tu novia-ambos estabamos a gritos

-¡no, no lo hice!-

-¡lo hiciste!-

-¡que no! ¡confía en mi! Te prometí ese día…te prometí que sólo te miraría a ti-me dijo casi con desesperación

-Ed…ward-él solo dio un suspiro y me dio una tierna sonrisa

-así que tu también ten ojos sólo para mi, porque mis ojos solo te verán por siempre a ti-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos para besarme profundamente como nunca lo habíamos hecho

-claro-fue lo que le pude responder

FIN

* * *

Bueno esta pequeña adaptación es de un manga que me encantó, lo encontré realmente tierno, que se llama "Nani-sama? Ore sama" de Shigano Iori. Le cambie y agregue algunas pequeñísimas cosillas y palabras, ya que algunas no sabía que querían decir o no les encontraba sentido, por si alguien lo lee en el manga.

Bueno espero sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció, si les gusto la historia o si encontraron que algunas diálogos o expresiones que aparecen no les son coherentes, o lo que quieran decirme ajajja

Saludos a todos!

PD: para las que lean "una eternidad para amarte" se me olvidó colocar el resumen de mi nueva historia para que me sugirieran nombres, así que se los dejo ahora

Sumary: Todos estos años de sufrimiento, de soledad y de odio estaban por terminar. Por fin llevaría a cabo mi venganza, por fin la familia Cullen pagará por el sufrimiento de mi madre. De eso me encargaré… personalmente.

la historia es sobre Edward, Bella y su hijo Thomas, para que vallan haciendose una idea :p

ahora si

byee!


End file.
